Shiver
by Sakura123
Summary: A ONE-SHOT about Eriol and Tomoyo. Eriol is finding it hard to say that he loves Tomoyo back. After a break-up Eriol tries is best at a Musical Showcase to tell her his true feeling about her. Songs in story are owned by the band Coldplay. R&R Enjoy.


****

Shiver

"Stop it, why can't you just leave me alone!" Tomoyo Daidoji shouted to her boyfriend Eriol Hiiragizawa. "Would you just listen!" He protested.

Tomoyo and Eriol had been having problems with there relationship for month. It was mostly Eriol's fault. She had told him that she loved him and suddenly he began drifting away. Avoiding her. Although it pained him to do it be away from her. Eriol had waited six long years to be with the girl of his dreams, Tomoyo. He was so in love with her. It was just he wasn't always good at telling his feelings to anyone. He had to tell his best friends Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li to tell Tomoyo that he liked her. But he did ask her on their first ever date.

They had been dating for two years and on there two years anniversary Tomoyo dropped the 'L' bomb. With not answering or anything Eriol sensed that their relationship was sinking fast because he was such a coward.

"Tomoyo please just listen to me." Eriol pleaded as he walked across the empty high school lot with his guitar case. "No, I've had it with you. Ever since I told you that I loved you you've been acting like you don't even want me, want this relationship. So guess what, I'm doing you a favor. It's over." She said firmly with angry and frustrations written across her face. "I'm sorry I even said anything." She said then ran away.

"Tomoyo wait!" Eriol shouted after her but she was gone. "I don't want to break up, I love you." He said to himself. Eriol sighed rolling his eyes as he turned around to go back into Kyoto High.

Eriol walked down the hall back into the music room seeing Sakura and Syaoran sitting down listening to a rehearsal. "What the took you so long?" Sakura smiled to Eriol. "Tomoyo just broke up with me." He sighed walked over to the black stool by the window. Eriol band mates Suki (drums) and Lei (bass) exchanged looks of concern. Suki was a young girl with a taste for hard rock while Lei was more Zen and laid back, there cousins.

"What are you going to do?" Suki asked tucking back her dyed pink hair then scratching her back with her drum sticks. "I don't know, nothing I guess. I still have to worry about the musical show case Friday, and its Monday we've hardly practiced." Eriol shrugged. "How can you just sit by and rehearse when Tomoyo broke up with you?" Syaoran said unbelieving. "Cause my music won't leave me." Eriol counted. Lei chuckled. "Eriol, you love her right?" Sakura asked. "Yes, but I can't say it. Why can't I say it?" Eriol said throwing his head back frustrated. "You know what you should do?" Lei began. "What? Do some power yoga?" Eriol answered bitterly. "No, I was actually going to say sing to her." He said coolly. "Huh?" Eriol exclaimed confused.

"That's a perfect idea." Sakura smiled clapping her hands together. "What?" Eriol said confused still. "Really romantic." Suki nodded with a smile. "Yeah you can sing to her at the Musical Showcase Friday and tell her you love her like that." Syaoran said completely the thought. Lei nodded folding his arms. "Your all mad or just deaf. She dumped me." Eriol said firmly. "Then don't except it, if you love her then say your sorry and tell her you love her." Sakura said. "Its not that easy." Eriol sighed. "What's easier then singing a song for Tomoyo. You know she loves hearing you play." Syaoran added.

"Just do it, there's nothing to lose. We have two song in our slot, its perfect." Lei said. Eriol looked to his friends seeing that they really wanted him to do this and part of him wanted to as well. "Okay, fine. I'll do it." He smiled.

Over the next couple days Tomoyo spent most of her time crying her eyes out and ignoring Eriol even when he tried to talk to her about the Musical Showcase on Friday. She was going to go anyway but she was trying to convince herself that it wasn't to her Eriol sing. Although she failed. Eriol, with each day, ached seeing that Tomoyo wasn't the least bit affected by them not being together. She talked with Syaoran and Sakura, went to choir which was at the same time as his band practice and went about her way like nothing happened. It frustrated him but that negative energy just only fueled his reason to practice long and hard. He was determined.

Finally Friday came. The time flew but in the time Eriol felt more determined that he would get back Tomoyo. He couldn't see himself without.

Eriol peeked through the curtain while Tomoyo and her choir were singing a really bouncy song. Hearing her voice drove him wild, he wanted so badly for her to finish her song so her could finally say what was in his heart. Eriol walked away and went to Suki who was scratching her back with her drum sticks. "Ready?" Eriol sighed strapped on his classic acoustic guitar. "Bring it on." Suki smiled devilishly. Lei nodded although he was in his doing yoga.

Eriol, Lei, and Suki stepped on the stage once announced. Tomoyo was up front just as he had hoped. He stepped to the microphone and adjusted it to his height. "Thank you all for coming out tonight. I would like to dedicate these two songs to Tomoyo Daidoji." He said giving a small bow to the crowd and then looking to Tomoyo seeing her surprised look. Eriol and Lei started playing a light strong building riff and Suki, after a few second, fiercely joined in. The Crowd recognized the music and cheered as Eriol stepped to the microphone when the music slowed a little, looking directly at Tomoyo as he sang

__

So I look in your direction  
but you pay me no attention, do you?  
I know you don't listen to me  
'cos you say you see straight through me, don't you?

Tomoyo looked away folding her arms but Eriol continued playing knowing she'd hear him anyway.

_but on and on  
from the moment I wake  
to the moment I sleep  
I'll be there by your side  
just you try and stop me  
I'll be waiting in line  
just to see if you care_

oh, did you want me to change?  
well I'd change for good  
and I want you to know  
that you'll always get your way  
I wanted to say...

don't you shiver  
you shiver  
singing loud and clear  
I'll always be waiting for you

so you know how much I need you  
but you never even see me, do you?  
and is this my final chance of getting you?

but on and on  
from the moment I wake  
to the moment I sleep  
I'll be there by your side  
just you try and stop me  
I'll be waiting in line  
just to see if you care, if you care  
oh, did you want me to change?  
well I'd change for good  
and I want you to know  
that you'll always get your way  
and I wanted to say...

don't you shiver  
don't you shiver  
I sing it loud and clear  
I'll always be waiting for you

yeah I'll always be waiting for you  
yeah I'll always be waiting for you  
yeah I'll always be waiting for you  
for you, I will always be waiting

and it's you I see  
but you don't see me  
and it's you I hear  
so loud and so clear  
I sing it loud, and clear  
and I'll always be waiting for you

so I look in your direction  
but you pay me no attention  
and you know how much I need you  
but you never even see me

The room erupted in even more cheers as they stood going wild. "Thank you." Eriol smiled whipping his forehead smiling at the reaction to the song but then the smile faded seeing Tomoyo wasn't the least bit convinced.

Eriol took off his guitar and walked over to the piano on the left side of the stage. He took a seat and started playing the next song softly and sincerely singing it looking directly to Tomoyo knowing that his was one of her favorite songs.__

****

Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry,  
You don't know how lovely you are.  
I had to find you, tell you I need you,  
Tell you I set you apart.

Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions,  
Oh, lets go back to the start.  
Running in circles, coming in tales,  
Heads are a science apart.

Nobody said it was easy,  
It's such a shame for us to part.  
Nobody said it was easy,  
No-one ever said it would be this hard,  
Oh take me back to the start.

As he played Eriol would feel the music connecting with his heart and what he actually wanted to say to Tomoyo.**__**

I was just guessing at numbers and figures,  
Pulling your puzzles apart.  
Questions of science, science and progress,  
Do not speak as loud as my heart.

And tell me you love me, come back and haunt me,  
Oh and I rush to the start.  
Running in circles, chasing tails,  
And coming back as we are.

Nobody said it was easy,  
oh its such a shame for us to part.  
Nobody said it was easy,  
No-one ever said it would be so hard.

I'm going back to the start.

Tomoyo's heart swelled as she fought to stay mad at him. She could see in Eriol's heart that he really meant the words he was so sweetly singing. How could she be so selfish? She felt tears slip.

**__**

oh, ooooo,  
ah, ooooo,  
oh, ooooo,  
oh, ooooo

Eriol, Lei, and Suki walked to the front of the stage and took a bow. Tomoyo sprang out her seat and ran up the stage to Eriol putting her arms around him. Eriol held her feeling a weight come off him. "I'm so sorry." Tomoyo sniffed as she let go. Eriol chuckled feeling a little teary eyed. "No, I'm sorry I didn't say anything. I was just so scared to say it and I don't know why cause I love you Tomoyo. I really do." He said caressing her cheek. "But you just said it." Tomoyo smiled before capturing his lips in a warm kiss.

Eriol's arms wrapped around her slender waist pulling her closer to him as he deepened the kiss. Everyone is the room was cheering and 'ohh-ing' at the young couple as they kissed in front of the whole school on stage. Finally when they broke away they realized where they were and were extremely embarrassed but happy for have each other once more. "C'mon we'd better get off the stage." Tomoyo said taking her hand as they rushed off the stage. "Where are we going?" Eriol said once they were back stage. "We have some kissing to catch up on." She smiled. "Oh, I have no problem with that." He said pulling her around and kissing her briefly. "I love you, Tomoyo." He smiled. Tomoyo blushed and hugged him. "And I love you, Eriol."

****

THE END

__


End file.
